deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saya Kisaragi vs Saya Otonashi
Saya Kisaragi vs Saya Otonashi is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Saya Kisaragi, the Elder Bairn slayer of Blood C against Saya Otonashi, the Chiropteran huntress of Blood +. Description Blood C vs Blood +! Slayers of their kind! Which of these two pretty girls will bathe in their opponent's blood? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Monsters. Usually when people encounter one, they--- Boomstick: RUN LIKE HELL!!! Wiz: That…usually happens. Though, in some cases, few fearless individuals have the courage to face them head on. Boomstick: And slaughters them while bathing in their blood! Wiz: That's a bit... Boomstick: Aw! Come on! You know that's true! Especially to these two gory cuties! ''' Wiz: Saya Kisaragi, the bane of the Elder Bairns. '''Boomstick: And Saya Otonashi, the pure blooded queen of the Chiropteran. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Saya Kisaragi (Warning! Contains Major Spoilers!) (*Cues: Blood C - Shousha ni wa Houbi wo, Haisha ni Batsu wo*) Wiz: Far from civilization, there exists the quite Province of Ukishima. At first one might think everything is peaceful and normal. Boomstick: Quite province far from civilization? I have a hunch that something’s definitely not right there. Wiz: Right you are. As supernatural forces occurs in this quite province. Boomstick: Told you my hunch was right! Wiz: To be frank, monsters called Elder Bairns or Old Ones, which are ancient creatures that kills and feeds on the flesh and blood of humans. These ancient monsters appeared in the quite Province of Ukishima for some reason. Boomstick: Sucks for the residents living there. I suggest them to start packing and make a run for it! Wiz: However, not all is lost since there is someone protecting the residents from these monsters. Boomstick: Protect?! Who in their right mind fights flesh eating ancient monsters in a freaking remote place far from hope! Wiz: You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Boomstick: Wait? You don’t mean…?! Is it groovy?! Wiz: Um… No. The shrine maiden resident named Saya Kisaragi. Boomstick: Bummer. Well at least she’s a beauty, so it’s fine with me. (*Cues: Blood C - Cafe Guimauve*) Wiz: Saya Kisaragi is an outwardly and cheerful high school girl living in the quite province. Boomstick: Like every other kind of goody two shoes that appeared in anime, this chick is out of this world nice! ''' Wiz: A kind and good hearted girl with a clumsy attitude, she frequently arrived at school late or just in time for class to start. '''Boomstick: Probably due to helping old ladies cross the street or picking trash on the ground like a Good Samaritan, or perhaps petting that strange talking puppy! There’s something about that dog that creeps me out… Wiz: Saya stops by at the local restaurant near the shrine before going to school. As it becomes a habit of her to stop by and eat there. Boomstick: Are you sure that’s the only reason she stops there? And not the handsome guy sitting on the counter?! Wiz: The store’s proprietor, Fumito Nanahara gives Saya a sweet or some sort of candy called Guimauve every time she stops by the restaurant. Fumito also served as the cook in Saya’s household. Boomstick: How convenient for a pretty girl to have a handsome guy as a servant! I bet those two have a thing for each other. ''' Wiz: Saya is the daughter of the priest and serve as the shrine maiden at the local shrine. '''Boomstick: How in the hell is a klutz priestess going to do to a bunch of monsters?! Chant them a prayer and wave around a stick until they go way? Wiz: Don’t let her looks and personality fool you. She’s a normal girl during the day, but a seasoned slayer during the night. She takes up her duty to hunt down and eliminate Elder Bairns to protect the village. Boomstick: Well… That’s not what I expected. Are you saying underneath that adorable image lies a badass? (*Cues: Blood C: The Last Dark - Let the Chips Fall Where They May*) Wiz: Yes. Saya is extremely athletic and when she fights Elder Bairns, as she gets serious and uses a katana. Saya is an expert swordswoman who utilizes Kenjutsu, or the art of the sword. Kenjutsu is a martial art and self-defense that hones one’s physical and mental toughness, utilizing methods and techniques of the sword that focuses on harming and killing the opponent using a katana, swinging powerful strikes with flexibility and mobility. Boomstick: Saya’s capabilities are above human level. She can hurt Elder Bairns, dodge and even endured their attacks! Any other humans who face those things winds up dead! Wiz: Saya is precise enough to locate her opponent’s weak points, has a healing factor that repairs her wounds, can jump high, and is skilled in unarmed combat. She also possessed enhance senses, able to hear an Elder Bairn’s roar from miles away, and if Saya have trouble dealing with the Elder Bairns, she can tap into a berserk mode which amplifies her abilities. Granting her inhuman strength, speed, durability and resiliency, this also turn her eyes crimson red in the process. Boomstick: During berserk mode, Saya is capable of slicing an Elder Bairn with one sword swing, blitz them and even survive fatal wounds! That’s odd… Hey Wiz! Are you sure she’s human? Wiz: We’ll find out. As her battles with the Elder Bairns grew more desperate and the more victims being involve and killed--- Boomstick: Some protector she is! Wiz: Saya began having flashbacks and headaches when she remembered certain things. Saya began realizing her faults and slowly uncovers a disturbing truth about herself and the events. Boomstick: Oh… The plot thickens… Wiz: It is later revealed that her cheerful personality was a fake, and the whole situation regarding with the Elder Bairns is just one big sham. It was all an act, and Saya was the lead star. Boomstick: I fucking knew it! They were filming a movie! (*Cues: Blood C: The Last Dark - Again Some Day*) Wiz: … After she was forced to drink Elder Bairns blood--- Boomstick: ---Ewww!!! Wiz: She receives flash visions as her memories slowly returned. Saya remembered having sworn an oath to not kill humans to someone, was captured and undergone an experiment with the goal of breaking the oath, and was drained a large supply of blood from her. Boomstick: That’s just evil! Who could be the mastermind behind all of this?! Wiz: Spoiler alert. It’s the restaurant’s proprietor, Fumito Nanahara. Boomstick: Really?! I thought it was the dog. Wiz: Fumito wagers Saya to break her oath by wiping out her memories and implant false ones. Boomstick: What a guy! I mean… What a douchebag! ' Wiz: Fumito used Saya’s blood to manipulate the Elder Bairns and create artificial ones for his own experiment. '''Boomstick: Not only is that guy a jackass pretty boy, but also a mad scientist?! ' Wiz: Kind of. Saya’s blood has the power to break the ancient covenant between the Elder Bairns and the Humans. Fumito used Saya’s blood to break the balance of the pact, and revealed to Saya that Saya Kisaragi was not actually her real name, and that she doesn’t care for the humans and wishes to drink their blood. Revealing to Saya that she is actually an Elder Bairn in human form. '''Boomstick: OMG! Wiz: Fumito also told Saya about the sweets that he gave to her every time she visits the restaurant, revealing to her that those sweets are made off of human blood. Boomstick: Damn! That’s some nasty revelation! Especially the sweets part! Wiz: After Saya regained herself and her memories, rage consumed her as she loses her cool and strikes Fumito. Boomstick: But that prick has an Elder Bairn prepared in case something gets out of hand! While Saya was occupied with the Elder Bairn, Fumito escaped. But not before unleashing an Elder Bairn that massacres the entire place! What a bastard! Did I also mention he forced Saya to fight and kill her fake dad? Wiz: Saya eradicates the Elder Bairns and was about to reach Fumito. Boomstick: By jumping up towards him high in the air! She almost catches up to him, but sadly comes short as Saya is incapable of killing a human and Fumito shots her which splattered half her head as she falls into the river. Damn! What a wicked headshot! Wiz: By some miracle, her healing factor is even capable of repairing her head. Boomstick: Bringing her back from the dead! (*Cues: Blood C: The Last Dark - Infiltration*) Wiz: She then sets out to find and kill Fumito. Boomstick: She doesn’t have any problem tracking him down since she is her old self again! Wiz: Saya’s past remains a mystery, but we do know that she once served the US, acting as their agent and huntress against supernatural forces before Fumito captured her. Although she is an Elder Bairn who poses as a human, it’s presumable that she is a hybrid, half Elder Bairn, half human since these two species are compatible of mating. Boomstick: Hot… and weird at the same time. Wiz: Or Saya is something else entirely. Despite her youthful appearance, Saya is much older than she appears to be. Boomstick: Wait?! What?! She’s an ancient?! Wiz: Saya’s true personality is a cold and serious individual, and often causes trouble wherever she goes. Boomstick: You got that right! Saya is strong enough to break a stalagmite off the ground and bone of an Elder Bairn! Strong enough to pull and throw a giant monster! Knocked out three watchers with ease, blocked powerful strikes from a large samurai beetle monster, and easily slices Elder Bairns to bits! Like what she did to that poor spider monster thingy and that bunny. I pity the next monster she encounters. Wiz: You feel sorry for monsters? YOU?! Who likes to shoot all moving things?! Boomstick: Hey? I have you know Wizard! That I’m not such a heartless guy such as yourself! Hmph! Wiz: Whatever Boomstick. Saya is also very fast, she can rapidly or in an instant slice her opponent, can blitz and kill her enemies without them realizing, and is even agile enough to react and dodge gunfire. Boomstick: She can also endure almost anything. Like being smashed into solid concrete, tanks an acid spit, being slashed multiple times, tanked gunshots and explosions, survived having a giant stone falling on top of her, and being impaled! I wouldn’t mind impaling her if you know what I mean. Hehehe… Wiz: I wouldn’t recommend it, seeing as Saya likes to bathe in her opponent’s blood. Boomstick: Oh yeah. Forgot about that... Ahem! Saya has defeated many powerful Elder Bairns, including a half-breed like herself which is her dad…, has a habit of killing Elder Bairn’s from the inside, will use anything she could get her hands on to kill her opponent and even killed monsters with her bare hands! She is also capable of slicing an armored opponent with one sword swing! Due to her sheer strength however, she often winds up breaking her sword or whatever weapon she uses. Wiz: After her katana broke, she receives a new one from an otherworldly antique shop. Boomstick: For free! Wiz: This time seemingly fitted to her strength. Although Fumito has stated that Saya is capable of killing her enemies regardless of what weapon she uses as long as it can draw blood, Saya usually prefers bladed weapons like the katana. Boomstick: And she looked badass with it! Nice choice! (*Cues: Blood C - Destiny*) Wiz: As she hunts down Fumito and finally faced him, Fumito transformed himself into a gigantic Elder Bairn. Saya ultimately defeats him, but due to the oath, she hesitates in killing him. Fumito impales himself with Saya’s sword, with Saya holding on to it. Fumito kissed Saya as he revealed to her that he lost the bet and only wishes to end her curse before dying. Boomstick: So he does have feelings for her?! Then why would he... Wiz: After her task is complete. Saya mysteriously vanished. Boomstick: That sucks. With her abilities, she could make tons of money of being a slayer for hire! Wiz: Saya’s abilities are superb, but she feared others would abuse it like Fumito did, and have isolated herself as she is easily too trusting. She also is prone to losing her cool and is easily enrage. Boomstick: She’s reckless and stubborn too, and will do anything to kill her opponent. I like her! Wiz: Her oath also prevented her from killing humans, although she could hurt them to a degree but not kill them. Boomstick: Which is stupid. Since I don’t know… She could accidentally killed them! Wiz: And despite swearing to protect the humans, she is incredibly bad at doing it. Like really bad. Boomstick: I have a feeling that she doesn’t care, but whatever. With a weapon in hand, this chick is capable of doing so much brutality! The last thing you want to do is getting too attached to her, or it’ll be the bloody end of you. ''' Wiz: Literally. ''Saya Kisaragi:' I make my own decisions, and see them to the very end. I had to find my resolve, so I could remain true to myself. Saya Otonashi (*Cues: Blood + - Saya's Song*) Wiz: The word Chiropteran is vague and odd. Boomstick: Cairo---pe Tea Run? What’s that? A marathon in Egypt that involves rope and tea? Wiz: Chiropterans are bat-like creatures that live by feeding on human blood. Boomstick: So a vampire then? Wiz: Possibly. Boomstick: You could just say it’s a vampire you know. Wiz: Chiropterans possess unnatural strength, speed, and resiliency. They also possess a rapid healing factor that makes them practically immune to standard weapons. Boomstick: My guns have something to say about that. (Cocks shotgun) Wiz: Even guns won’t be enough to kill them. However draining their blood to make them weak will probably work, but decapitation and a mix of special blood is able to end them. Boomstick: Decapitating those things is easier said than done! And what in the hell is a special blood?! A rare or new type of blood of some sort?! Wiz: Yup. A sure way to end Chiropterans is to infuse them with a blood of another queen. Boomstick: Oh. So these things have a queen?! She probably looked like that giant baby machine factory in BloodRayne. Thinking about that thing gives me the chills. Wiz: You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. The Chiropteran Queens are not exactly like a Babylonian Shakab, but looked more like a teenage human girl. Boomstick: What the hell?! You’re not messing with me are you? Wiz: Certainly not, and it’s a queen’s job to eradicate another’s offspring through the use of their blood and this is Saya Otonashi’s goal. Boomstick: Wait? She’s a Chiropteran queen? Her?! Why is it always a cute girl! Is this like a new trend or something? (*Cues: Blood + - Diva's Skyscraper Opera*) Wiz: Probably. In the 18th century, a professor named Joel Goldschmidt and his assistant Amshel, have excavated the remains of an ancient creature from Iceland. Boomstick: Ah. Iceland… Wonderful place… a land full of… ice. Hehehe… Wiz: The two researches decided to take the mummified--- Boomstick: Wait?! What?! A mummy! In Iceland?! Wiz: Yes. As I was saying, the researchers decided to take this mummified creature to a place they called the Zoo in Bordeaux, France to study it. They identified the creature to be Chiropteran and classified it to be a queen. They named it SAYA. Boomstick: Of all the names they could think of, they decided to name it SAYA?! What in the actual hell! Wiz: Well… Its name was originally given by the Vikings since the mummy was their treasure before it was lost to them. Boomstick: Really?! You’re not making this up are you? Wiz: I wish I did. After they dissected the mummy, they found two cocoons inside its womb and attempt to open it by force but to no avail, until Amshel accidentally cut himself and spilled his blood on them. The cocoon absorbs the blood and soon hatched. Boomstick: Inside the cocoon, were two adorable little baby girls. Aww… And I was expecting a little creature called a Gremlin. (*Cues: Blood + - Diva's Song Key of G*) Wiz: One of the babies, particularly the eldest was named after her mother, Saya. Joel Goldschmidt and his assistant decided to do a social experiment by raising Saya to be human, while the younger sister was kept as a lab rat. Boomstick: Sucks for the younger sister. Wiz: Saya was treated as Joel’s daughter and therefor was spoiled. Boomstick: She could have everything she ever wanted. Even a husband! Wiz: She was introduced to her soon to be mate and later Chevalier name Haji. At first the two was a bit sour at each other, but as time went on their relationship became intimate. Boomstick: I could see where this is going. Hehehe… Alright Wiz! Do continue. Wiz: Everything was fine for Saya until she was drawn by a song. Intrigued, Saya followed to the voice and unbeknownst to her, meets her sister who she named Diva. Boomstick: But not all is sun shines and rainbows. It was during Joel’s birthday where Saya asked her sister Diva to sing a song for Joel as a gift. Saya went to get the key and freed her sister from her confinement, while she prepares to find a gift. There’s probably a reason why Diva was locked in a cage. Wiz: It’s not long until an accident transpired. Haji falls off a cliff and is severely injured. Remembering Joel’s diary, Saya lets Haji drink her blood. Although it saved him from death, he excruciatingly transformed into a Chevalier, becoming immortal and part chiropteran. Chevaliers served as swords and shields for their queens. Boomstick: Worth it! Wiz: After she saved Haji, Saya went back to the Zoo for help, only to find it ablaze and filled with corpses. Knowing her sister Diva was the cause, Saya realizes her mistake of freeing Diva and dedicates herself in hunting her down and kill her. Boomstick: Along with her boy toy Haji, they ventured far in Europe. Saya is good in fencing and---''' Wiz: It’s probably best if I took over from here. Ahem… After Saya managed to track down Diva in Russia, she began feeling tired and sleepy. This was a sign of a queen’s upcoming hibernation, as all Chiropteran Queens required their long sleep. Saya began her long sleep, waiting for the right time to awaken. Her slumber however was cut short during the Vietnam War as Chiropterans began appearing in the war-zone and causing havoc. A special unit called the Red Shield, an organization that deals with supernatural occurrences and threats, brought Haji and Saya on the battlefield in hoping to eradicate the threats. As they injected Haji’s blood on Saya, Saya awakened and began killing the Chiropterans. But their efforts backfired when Saya began cutting down her allies as well, as she goes into a frenzied state due to her incomplete hibernation. '''Boomstick: Ahem! Well of course she goes berserk! And I don’t blame her, after being force to wake up in a middle of a fucking war-zone crawling with Chiropterans, bombs, and gun-fire! Wiz: Well… After she exhausts herself, Saya returned to her hibernation. David’s father entrusted a soldier named George to looked over and took care of Saya. George returned to Japan and stored Saya in his family crypt in Okinawa. Boomstick: Once Saya had completed her power nap, she becomes amnesiac and lost all her previous memories... Oh… Wiz: George became too attached to Saya and has taken her under his care. Adopting Saya as her daughter and gives her a full name of Saya Otonashi. (*Cues: Blood + - The Red Shield*) Boomstick: Start from scratch again. (Sigh)… Damn amnesiac characters! Oh well! Saya is a kind and cheerful girl and is a great athlete. She is skilled with playing the Cello and fencing, after she recovered her memories of course. Saya frequently enjoyed doing high jumps and likes to spend her time bonding with her family. Wish my family was complete… Wiz: Her past eventually catches up to her. One fateful night she encountered a Chiropteran. Luckily her Chevalier Haji was watching over her and intervenes and gives her the power to fight. Boomstick: By kissing her! Though at first she hesitates in fighting, but later grows her resolved in killing Chiropterans after she loses her adopted father to them or to be precise, Saya killed her adopted dad! Wiz: At his request to die while still human, as he was experimented on and was infused with Chiropterans/Diva’s blood. Boomstick: Saya joined the Red Shield in monster hunting while slowly regaining her memories. Finally! We’re getting on track! Wiz: As one of the two pure blooded Chiropteran Queens, Saya possess an extreme healing factor that instantly heals severe wounds and injuries. Saya also possessed extraordinary strength, speed, durability and resiliency. Though she is not as strong as her sister Diva, she is able to hold her own against Chiropterans, Chevaliers and the Schiff, who are artificially enhanced beings. Boomstick: Saya’s enhance senses lets her hear roars from a distance and sense Diva. Saya has a unique ability that lets her produce Chevaliers and is capable of crystalizing a rival queen and her subjects, by inflicting them with her blood. Her blood is contagious! ''' Wiz: Her blood also lets her stop her growth and aging. Although she appears 16, she is actually 173+ years of age. ' '''Boomstick: Damn! That’s one ancient gal!' Wiz: Saya is a skilled tracker and huntress. After she remembered her memories, she began honing her sword skill. When slaying Chiropterans, Saya uses a special katana with a groove that branches out throughout the blade. Saya can infuse her katana with her blood to become a deadly weapon against Chiropterans or vampires. Boomstick: Though her special katana was destroyed by Amshel, who was not dead! But evil! Wiz: Saya receives a new blade from David with the same capability as her previous one. This time a red crystal was attached at the base of the blade, symbolizing Saya’s affiliation with the Red Shield. (Cues: Blood + - Run*) Boomstick: Saya is a bit of a tomboy compared to her sister Diva, and likes to dress clothes that are easy to move in. ''' Wiz: Saya is astoundingly good at high jump, is agile and a skilled fighter. She is also good at infiltration. '''Boomstick: You call having all the males gawking at her subtle? This chick is a walking dude magnet! Wiz: Saya is also capable of slipping into a berserk mode where she becomes much more violent and aggressive. Her eyes glows crimson red and she is capable of dashing and killing Chiropterans faster than she normally does. Boomstick: With all of these abilities at her disposal, she is still no match against her sister Diva due to the lack of drinking her manservant’s blood, which amplifies her Chiropteran powers. What a waste of good potential. As a result, she failed to protect her newly turned Chevalier, and adopted brother Riku from being raped and killed by Diva. Lucky bastard! I mean…poor kid. ''' Wiz: Saya and her Chevalier Haji then disappeared from their allies after Riku was murdered by Diva. '''Boomstick: Probably some alone time together grieving or doing something else… Hehehe. Wiz: Saya later returned with a cold and serious demeanor who refuses to cooperate with others. Boomstick: Until her stubborn friends, especially her adopted brother Kai, showed her the better way of having friends and allies to support her in her fight. Constantly reminding her she is not alone. Saya regained her old personality back and accepted her Chiropteran self. Wiz: Due to her healing factor, Saya is able to take quite a bit of damage, to the point of being able to endure almost anything as her healing factor instantly heal her wounds at an extraordinary rate. As she is capable of surviving from an explosion, being impaled, shot, pierced, stabbed, slashed, and smashed by her enemies. (*Cues: Blood + - Saya's Victory*) Boomstick: Saya is precise enough to slice her opponent’s limbs, disarmed Haji in a sparring session, and can walk freely in the sun despite being part vampire. She is capable of leaping over high buildings and is strong enough to block her enemy’s strikes and slicing them in half! ' Wiz: Saya have travelled all over Russia, Vietnam, Japan, France, Britain and the US while hunting Diva. Has fought and killed Chiropterans, members of the Schiff, the Corpse Corp, Grigori Rasputin/Sonya, Karl, James, Nathan, and finally Diva herself. '''Boomstick: As Saya suppressed her full capabilities by refusing to drink blood, she’s barely stronger than an average human. ' Wiz: Saya dislike drinking humans or Chevaliers blood, and prefers blood transfusions instead, as she promises herself in refusing to kill humans as opposed to her sister Diva. Saya views the world in black and white and believes that all Chiropterans are evil and must be destroyed despite being their queen and mother herself, which kind of makes her a hypocrite. 'Boomstick: She is also too trusting and has a short temper which makes her prone to going berserk. ' Wiz: She also lacks strategies and usually goes headfirst into fights, in which a clever opponent could take advantage of. Saya also struggles against faster opponents, is too reliant on her Chevalier, and losing a large amount of blood will weaken her awesome regeneration. 'Boomstick: No worries there. Even though this chick bathes in blood, she’s your friendly neighborhood vampire gal! Kind of reminds me of a certain vampire chick that I used to fantasiz---err…admire back in the days. ' Wiz: Having been raised by humans, Saya will side with humanity no matter what. ''Saya Otonashi:' I can’t die, I can’t be… defeated now, there are people I must protect! My family, my friends! I can’t die!!! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a bloody Death Battle! Death Battle (Note: The combatants surname will be used in this fight to avoid confusion) ''' (*Cues: Fate/Stay Night UBW - Emiya*) Night time in the subway, people are tired and have worn down faces while waiting for the next train to arrive. Among them are two pretty teenage girls, with one of them carrying a long wrapped object in her hand. ''Mao:' Shopping was fun wasn’t it? '' 'Otonashi:' Hmm? Oh? Ah! Yes! It was.'' Mao:' Aw… Come on Saya! Lighten up! Don’t be so glum just because Haji isn’t with you today. Remember, this is girls only! Teehee. ''Otonashi: (Blushing) What?! Um--- no it’s not that. '' The lights on the subway flicker as the train arrived. The door opened as the passengers on board came out. ''Mao: Well. No use moping around, you’ll be reunited with him soon. Teehee. '' ''Otonashi: And you with Kai. '' Saya smiled as she says that to Mao. ''Mao: Does he even think of me as a woman? That idiot has only eyes for his sister.'' Mao pouts. ''Mao: (Pouting) Hmph! Maybe I should just go out with Okamura...'' Mao blush. ''Mao: Just kidding!'' Both girls laugh as they board the train. The passengers boarding consist of a few people besides a cloaked girl already sitting on the far corner and a hooded man sitting near the door. Just as the train was about to depart, the hooded passenger began freaking out and screaming. ''Mao: What’s with that guy?'' ''Otonashi: (This is..!)'' The hooded man suddenly fell down from his seat. ''Mao: That kind of hurt.'' ''Concerned Passenger: Hey buddy? Are you alright?'' ''Otonashi: Wait!!!'' Just as one of the passengers began to check on him, he suddenly tackles him and bites him in the neck and soon began eating him up. The other passengers were horrified and soon panicked as they witness the gruesome scene. ''Cloaked Girl: …'' Otonashi kicked the hooded man away from his victim. But it’s already too late for the victim as his innards and blood were coming out from him. ''Mao: Saya!'' ''Cloaked Girl: ..!'' The cloaked girl turned her head in the direction of the commotion upon hearing the word Saya. The hooded man mechanically stands, as his eyes glow red. With a growl, he began turning into a horrid bat like beast, a Chiropteran. ''Cloaked Girl: …'' The Cloaked Girl tightens her hand on something inside her cloaked. ''Otonashi: Everybody! Get out of the train!'' Almost all of the passengers began running out from the train and subway until it was only Otonashi, Mao, the Chiropteran and the cloaked girl who is still sitting without a care, are left. Even the driver of the train panicked and leaves his post after witnessing the scene. ''Cloaked Girl: …'' ''Mao: Hey! Are you deaf?!'' As Mao calls out the cloaked girl, the Chiropteran suddenly fixes its gaze on Mao and slowly creeps towards her. ''Otonashi: Mao!'' Otonashi quickly unwraps and unsheathe her blade, and imbued it with her blood as her eyes turned red. She then impaled the Chiropteran, turning it into crystal as it began to crack and shatter. ''Otonashi: (Good thing Haji insisted me to bring my sword along, otherwise…)'' ''Mao: Saya…'' ''Cloaked Girl: …'' ''Otonashi: Mao let’s get out of here!'' Otonashi runs out the train with Mao behind her. ''Mao: Hang on!'' Just as Otonashi was about to leave the subway, Mao stops her. ''Mao: Wait! What about her?'' Mao points out the cloaked girl still sitting inside the train. ''Otonashi: You go on ahead. I’ll catch up with you later.'' Just as Otonashi was about to be separated from Mao, Mao grabs her hand. Mao: '''Saya… Be careful. Mao leaves the subway while Otonashi proceeds to get the cloaked girl. ''Otonashi:' Hey? Are you alright? Just as Otonashi was about to enter the train, she was suddenly attacked by a different monster. Otonashi was knocked away from the door. ''Otonashi: Ouch! What?! Another one?! '' Just as Otonashi got back up, she saw another different monster inside the train and was creeping towards the cloaked girl. ''Otonashi: Oh no..!'' Otonashi quickly knocked the monster in front of her and dashes off towards the cloaked girl. But as soon as she was about to reach the door, blood and innards splattered all over inside the train. ''Otonashi: No…'' Otonashi pauses and feels defeated as she could not save the girl inside the train. Just then, the monster she knocked down rose up and attempts to strike her. A katana suddenly flies through the window from inside the train and pierced the monster. The monster growls in pain. ''Otonashi: Huh?!'' Otonashi came into her senses and gain some distance. Suddenly, a girl in school uniform filled with blood, crashes through the windows from inside the train, rolls out and grabs the katana sticking into the monster. With one powerful swing, the bloody girl slices the monster in half. ''Bloody Girl: …'' The cloaked and now bloody girl revealed to be Saya Kisaragi ''Otonash: (What did just..?) Hey! What do you think you’re doing?! That’s dangerous you know!'' ''Kisaragi: … Who are you my mother? '' Otonashi scratches her head. ''Otonashi: How on earth did you kill that thing? You’re no ordinary human are you?'' ''Kisaragi: Tch.'' Kisaragi sheathe her katana. Otonashi: '''Are you perhaps a Chiropteran? ''Kisaragi: You’re annoying and wasting my time…'' Kisaragi proceeds to exit the subway, but Otonashi blocks her path. ''Otonashi:' I’m not letting you go until I get some answers! ''Kisaragi: Get out of my way, or the city will end up in a bloody state tonight. '' (Kisaragi was referring to the Elder Bairns.) ''Otonashi: What?! I can’t let you do that!'' ''Kisaragi: (Idiot.)'' Kisaragi stabs Otonashi in the gut with the pummel of her sword. ''Otonashi: Ugh…'' Otonashi falls down on the ground. ''Kisaragi: I told you to stay out of my way.'' Just as Kisaragi was about to reach the stairs, Otonashi recover and tackles Kisaragi, knocking her a few meters. Kisaragi rolls and gets her guard up. ''Kisaragi: You’re starting to piss me off...'' ''Otonashi: I won’t allow any more lives to perish tonight!'' Otonashi gets into a fighting stance. Kisaragi: '''Foolish girl. '''FIGHT! (*Cues: Fairy Tail - Salamander*) Otonashi strikes first. She unloads multiple strikes on Kisaragi, with the latter deflecting and blocking her strikes with her sheathe weapon. Otonashi managed to push Kisargi into a wall and cornered her. Otonashi attempts to stab her opponent, but Kisaragi sidesteps and avoids the blow. Otonashi slash her opponent but the latter blocks her strike. ''Otonashi: Why aren’t you fighting back?! Is it just for show what happened earlier?'' Infuriated, Kisaragi kicked her opponent, knocking Otonashi a few meters. Kisaragi unloads a barrage of punches and kicks as she cornered her opponent into a wall and beats her into to pulp. ''Otonashi: Ugh…'' Otonashi falls down from Kisaragi’s assaults. ''Kisaragi: And stay down.'' Otonashi got back up as Kisaragi turned her back on her. ''Kisaragi: Tch. Damnit...'' ''Otonashi: Is that all you got sister?'' Kisaragi: '''You’re already dead if not for this damned oath… ''Otonashi:' What’s that supposed to mean? ''Kisaragi: You’ll never understand…'' Kisaragi broods. ''Otonashi: Whatever. Stop brooding and come at me! I’m ready when you are!'' Otonashi feeling confident prepares herself. ''Otonashi: (She’s pretty dangerous…) I’m going to stop you one way or another!'' ''Kisaragi: Throwing your life away are you? Only fools do that.'' Otonashi: '''Like you? ''Kisaragi:' You really get on my nerve… Kisaragi clenches her fist and strike Otonashi, the latter catches her fist. Otonashi’s eyes glow red. ''Kisaragi: (Huh?!) How in the?!'' ''Otonashi: Got you.'' Otonashi punches Kisaragi in the gut. ''Kisaragi: Ack!'' Kisaragi coughs blood. ''Otonashi: My turn.'' Otonashi unloads a barrage of combos using punches and kicks. ''Otonashi: Fall!'' Otonashi finish off her assault with a powerful roundhouse kick, knocking Kisaragi into a nearby wall. ''Kisaragi: Ack!'' Kisaragi feels the impact and coughs blood. She falls down towards the ground unconscious. ''Otonashi: I’m sorry. But you’re a danger to society. Farewell.'' Otonashi with glowing red eyes, attempts to finish off Kisaragi. The latter quickly unsheathed her blade and block the strike. Sparks fly as both of their blade collides. ''Otonashi: Huh? What in the world?!'' Otonashi is dumfounded as Kisaragi quickly recovers from her assault. Kisaragi spits blood as her eyes glow red. ''Kisaragi: Danger to society…'' ''Otonashi: You’re… You’re not really human!'' Kisaragi pushes back Otonashi. ''Otonashi: (I let my guard down!) Ugh!'' Kisaragi overpowers Otonashi. ''Kisaragi: (Those glowing red eyes…the same as mine… She’s isn’t… human…)'' Kisaragi realizes her opponent isn’t human, grins. At this moment, Otonashi knew she fucked up. ''Otonashi: (Oh no!) Crap..!'' Kisaragi kicked her opponent down the subway. Otonashi recovers and dashed off as Kisaragi pursuits her in the subway. ''Otonashi: (She’s a Chiropteran no doubt) In that case…'' While dashing, Otonashi cuts her thumb and imbued her blade with her blood. Kisaragi catches up to Otonashi and attempt to strike her in the back. Otonashi gets a glimpse and deflects her strike in midair. The sheer strength behind their blades when they collide creates a shockwave in the area. They trade blows in midair and continue laying a multitude of slashes in their berserk mode. As soon as they land on the ground, Kisaragi gains the upper hand and manages to land many strikes on Otonashi’s body. Otonashi kneels. ''Otonashi: (Panting) Ugh… You’re…pretty good. However…'' Otonashi got right back up as her wounds heal instantly. ''Kisaragi: (She can instantly heal her wounds. In that case, I have to aim at the heart or the brain.) You heal fast. Tsk. What a nuisance.'' Otonashi: '''Glad of you to notice…Wait, nuisance? Kisaragi strikes her as they clash their blades again. Like a blur, they change lane in the subway while fighting. Otonashi was overpowered again during the fight and was knocked back on the other subway. Otonashi stabs her sword on the ground and holds on to it. ''Otonashi:' (Panting) You’re… something else you know that? ''Kisaragi: …'' Otonashi began conversing with her opponent. ''Otonashi: Boy! Am I hungry! I could you use a snack right about now.'' ''Kisaragi: …What are you on about?'' ''Otonashi: Hmm? What’s wrong? Every girl’s got to eat right?'' ''Kisaragi: You’re no ordinary girl…'' ''Otonashi: Hmm? Well… You have a point there. The same can be said about you too.'' Kisaragi: '…Time to end this pointless banter.'' Kisaragi raised her weapon towards her opponent. ''Otonashi:' Pointless? I think not. Kisaragi was run over by a train. ''Otonashi: Heh. Right on time.'' Otonashi removes her sword on the ground. ''Otonashi: Phew. Glad that’s over with.'' As Otonashi was about to leave the subway, she began having second thoughts about leaving someone dangerous as her opponent roaming free in the city. ''Otonashi: (Sigh…) Haji and the others will have to wait a little longer.'' Otonashi imbued her sword with her blood and dashes off and pursuits the train. Meanwhile, a badly injured Kisaragi climbs the side of the train and reaches the top and collapses, recovering her wounds. ''Kisaragi: (She distracted me…) I’m such a fool…'' With a blur, Otonashi suddenly appears and strikes Kisaragi. The latter quickly rolls out of the way, dodging the strike. ''Kisaragi: Stubborn girl…'' ''Otonashi: Look who’s talking.'' The two girls clash again and trade blows until Otonashi manage to impale her opponent through the stomach. ''Otonashi: Now you die.'' ''Kisaragi: You first.'' Otonashi didn’t realize that Kisaragi has stabbed her in the heart. Both girls cough blood with a smile on their face, thinking that they best the other. They were on the verge of losing consciousness until they hear the train’s whistle. ''Sayas: Huh?'' Both came into their senses when they saw the train was about to enter a tunnel. ''Sayas: OH SH-T!!!'' Kisaragi quickly tackled Otonashi. Both fell off the train as their swords were removed from their opponent’s body. Both of them fell on the subway. Both bloody girls painfully got back up. Otonashi gazes her opponent. ''Kisaragi: Ugh.'' Kisaragi struggles on getting back up. ''Otonashi: How?!'' Her blood dimly affects Kisaragi. Kisaragi feels her wound and fights the pain. ''Kisaragi: '''Tsk. What a pain…'' ''Otonashi:' (My blood should’ve work on her!) You’re a real handful. Kisaragi takes a glance on her opponent. Kisaragi realizes stabbing Otonashi in the heart didn’t end her either. '''''Kisaragi: (She’s still alive…) No matter. Kisaragi got back on her feet. ''Kisaragi: (I got no choice…) So be it.'' Otonashi is also back on her toes. Otonashi: '''I’m through with this! Otonashi glares her opponent as her eye glow crimson red as Kisaragi does the same. Both their eyes meet with killing intent. ''Kisaragi:' (I’ll rip her to shreds!) ''Otonashi: (I’ll tear her to pieces!)'' Both Sayas grabbed their weapon and with a battle cry, clashed their blades once more. Both of them relentlessly slash each other until Kisaragi deflected Otonashi’s strike. ''Otonashi: (Damn!)'' Kisaragi quickly grab Otonashi’s arm. ''Otonashi: (Gasp!)'' Kisaragi use the pommel of her katana and strike Otonashi’s arm, breaking the bone. Otonashi screams in pain as she drops her weapon. Kisaragi quickly follows it up by stabbing Otonashi through her stomach, Otonashi coughs blood. Kisaragi removed her sword and kicked Otonashi so hard in the leg, breaking her bone, Otonashi screams once more. Otonashi steps back and falls down. She crawls toward her sword, grab and holds onto it while painfully getting back up. A bloody Otonashi is on the verge of losing consciousness. ''Otonashi: (No. I can still fight..!)'' Otonashi thinks of her friends and allies and mustered her remaining strength. ''Otonashi: (Nan…kuru...naisa!) '' Before Otonashi can react, she was pierce through the skull by Kisaragi. With amazing speed, Kisaragi rips her Katana out and slices Otonashi’s neck, severing it from her body. Kisaragi began slicing Otonashi’s limbs as blood spurts out and covered Kisaragi as she mangles Otonashi’s body. Kisaragi stopped her relentless assault. ''Kisaragi: (Panting) Guess I overdid it…'' K.O! A bloody Kisaragi walked out of the subway still feeling her wound. She encounters a tall handsome man which mistook her for someone else. The man apologizes to her as Kisaragi fixed her gaze on the handsome man and walks off as he enters the subway. Few seconds later, the man found his queen and was horrified to see her in a messy and bloody state. Results (*Cues: Blood C – Spiral/Opening*) Boomstick: Oh my god... Such brutality… I like it! Wiz: Because of Otonashi’s healing factor, she was able to hold her ground against someone like Kisaragi. Boomstick: And due to Kisaragi’s stubbornness and own healing factor, she was also able to hang in there like her opponent. So the question was: Who could survive their opponent’s onslaught? Wiz: Both of their abilities show some similarities to one another. However--- Boomstick: ---By the way. I thought Kisaragi can’t harm humans? Why is she able to harm Otonashi? Wiz: Although Otonashi looked human, she clearly isn’t one. Otonashi isn’t even half human as she is a pure blooded queen Chiropteran. Boomstick: Oh. So that explains why Kisaragi is able to unleash her brutal nature on her opponent. Wiz: Yes. And as I was saying, their capabilities differ from one another. As Kisaragi’s strength and combat outclasses Otonashi’s. Boomstick: While Otonashi is capable of slicing a Chiropteran in half with ease, Kisaragi is also capable of similar feat and more! As Kisaragi is even capable of slicing up her opponents to bits in seconds and is even strong enough of slicing up an armored opponent in half! ''' Wiz: She is also capable of ripping a stalagmite off the ground with little to no effort and is able to pull and throw a giant monster despite being severely injured. '''Boomstick: Otonashi’s best speed feat is moving at blur speed using her dash ability, but Kisaragi has no problem keeping up with her pace. What’s more, Kisaragi is more agile and flexible than Otonashi in a fight and could very well dodge most of her strikes as Otonashi have trouble dealing against faster opponents. Wiz: In terms of their fighting capabilities, Kisaragi edges Otonashi. Kisaragi have been honing her skills with a blade and in unarmed combat while slaying Elder Bairns, as Otonashi leaves most of the fighting to her Chevalier Haji. Boomstick: Not to mention, Kisaragi learned actual discipline regarding martial arts and especially with using her sword. Kisaragi could use the said discipline to deduce and strike her opponents vital-spots or weak-points as she is an expert in executing Kenjutsu, while Otonashi is just A-Okay with her sword through her fencing skills. Wiz: Their durability however is up to debate since their healing factor backs it up. Both of them are capable of tanking bullets and explosions, but lacks armor and defense. Making them something of a glass cannon. Boomstick: But we do know that Kisaragi have better defense than her opponent in fighting due to her sword skills, and could recover quickly than Otonashi. Just like that time when Kisaragi fought her fake hybrid dad, she was knocked through the floor and smashed to a wall and still managed to react fast enough to avoid his deadly blow! While Otonashi takes her time to recover from being smashed to a wall. Wiz: It’s no brainer that Otonashi have the better regeneration ability, as she can instantly heal her wounds. But losing a large amount of blood and striking her internal organs could render her healing factor. ''Solomon: Don’t pull too hard. If you force it out, you’ll only damage your internal organs. Then you’ll be in real trouble. Let me help you.'' (Solomon swiftly removes the sword from Otonashi’s body, as the latter screams.) Boomstick: The same could be said to her opponent, though Kisaragi has somehow managed to come back from the dead despite being weakened and losing an amount of blood… Wiz: Speaking of blood, Otonashi’s blood has minor effect on Kisaragi, as the latter’s origin is unknown and is different from a Chiropteran or even a vampire. Although the Elder Bairns do share the same sustenance as the Chiropterans, there’s no record that these two are the same or related. Boomstick: Well duh! Even there appearances differ from each other! Especially with the Elder Bairns, as they varies in shapes and sizes and can be converse with. While the Chiropterans are… well… be glad if it’s a handsome Chevalier like Haji or Solomon or you dead. Wiz: And due to Otonashi’s reluctance in drinking human and her Chevalier’s blood, she suppress most of her powers as a queen. Boomstick: Due to that, Otonashi is not as strong as her sister Diva, who can easily destroy a wall with just a shove! Otonashi also lacks stamina and could deplete it fast by using her abilities. ''' Wiz: If Otonashi isn’t reluctance in drinking her Chevalier’s blood, she can pretty well match her sister Diva or perhaps even surpass her, and would greatly affect the outcome of this fight. ' '''Boomstick: She shares the same stubbornness as my dead waifu Selene…' Wiz: With overwhelming strength, endurance, skills and brutal tenacity, Kisaragi manage to worn down Otonashi’s healing factor and go in for the kill. Boomstick: Any way you slice it, the ending eventually dyes with Saya’s blood, and its +. Wiz: The winner is Saya Kisaragi. Comparison Saya Kisaragi * +Stronger * +More Agile * +More Flexible * +Smarter * +Better Close Quarter Combat * +Better Fighter * +More Skilled * +Better Stamina * +More Brutal * +More Versatile Saya Otonashi * +Better Regeneration * +Better Abilities * +Faster * +More Experience * +Adaptable Trivia * In spite of their similarities regarding being the protagonist, their first name, the title, abilities, having a katana as their weapon and killing monsters with it. They are entirely two different characters based on their original counterpart of Saya from Blood the Last Vampire. Who are you betting on? Saya Kisaragi Saya Otonashi Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Blood" themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018